shadow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Pistols
Brief A category of Personal Weapons, Pistols tend to be small, light weight, and less destructive than their Rifle counterparts. More often than not they are single fire weapons aimed at last ditch defence by the crew when boarded. There are as many pistols as there are designers in the galaxy, with each faction having a different approach to their style but ultimately achieving the same form factor. Kinetic weapons release the pressure on slivers of highly compressed ceramic polymers that release heat when exiting the expansion chamber. Each Standard Ammo Block contains a mass of universal ammo that shapes itself when absorbed into MECSIS, which can constitute hundreds of rounds per Ammo Block, limited only by the heat produced when firing and the coolant in the block. Design Rifles and Pistols tend to work off of the same basic concept: a miniaturized MECSIS container compresses a block of Standard Ammo and stores it until the firing mechanism is triggered manually, or by a cerebral linkage in the palm of the user. Each Standard Ammo Block comes with a faction specific form factor adapted to their own weapons, but all work by containing shards of ceramic polymer and coolant that work between any and all kinetic weapons universally. Pistol MECSIS containers have a modified de-compression buffer that allows the Ammo Block shavings to rapidly de-compress in the expansion chamber, shedding heat through coolant and then accelerating along a shielded barrel. The barrel guides the highly excited shard along the shaft and shapes it according to a specified dimension, then allows it to exit the muzzle where the pressurized coolant vents behind the projectile. Any further modifications to the slug as it passes are carried out by mods added to the barrel of the gun. The projectiles rely on a simple formula: Mass x Acceleration = Force. The kinetic force deals damage. Pistol projectiles are measured in the millimetre range, and weighed in identical standard Units. 1mm = 1 unit : 1u = 1mg. Modulating the projectile mass and acceleration also produces additional recoil and heat. For every point of Force, 50% of that is stored as heat and 2% the force is felt over the handle as recoil. The only reason the gun doesn't hit you hand like a bullet does is that the handle distributes the blow as the action counters the force. A Mark 1, the lightest of all pistol designs, Fires a 1mm slug at 1000m/s, producing 50k and negligible recoil. The 1mm slug at 1000m/s deals 1000 damage. This is enough to kill an unarmoured individual. The Mark 1 has a Standard Pistol Heat Sink equal to 1,000k, allowing it to fire continuously 20 times before venting. It cools at a rate of 20k/second, and vents at 200k/second. Confederate Confederate Pistols are ubiquitous thanks to the ConFed philosophy that people have a right to defend themselves against any potential threat - even if that threat is fabricated or remote. ConFed arms also the standard Peacekeeper armament, simply painted while. # Mark 1 "Dagger" - A Standard Issue Side Arm ubiquitous among civilian and military personnel #* Capacity: Small Ammo Block (100 Units) #* Slug: 2mm x 2mg #* ΔV 2000m/s - 100k/shot - 4% recoil: 2000 Damage #* Heat Sink: 1000k Cap, 29k/sec Cooling, 200k/sec Vent #* 1 Barrel Mod Slot # Bowie - A heavier version of the "Dagger" possessed by officers primarily to ward off uninvited armoured guests #* Capacity: Small Ammo Block (25 Units) #* Slug: 4mm x 4mg #* ΔV 1000m/s - 200k/shot - 8% recoil: 4000 Damage #* Heat Sink: 1000k Cap, 29k/sec Cooling, 200k/sec Vent #* 2 Barrel Mod Slots # Tomahawk - A particularly punishing medium pistol often carried by ConFed and Peacekeeper Marines #* Capacity: Medium Ammo Block (100 Units) #* Slug: 8mm x 8mg #* ΔV 2000m/s - 800k/shot - 16% recoil: 16,000 Damage #* Heat Sink: 4000k Cap, 62k/sec Cooling, 200k/sec Vent #* 2 Barrel Mod Slots # Pulsar - Intended to bypass Kinetic armour and deliver a heavy dose of thermal and electrical damage #* Capacity: Medium Ammo Block (100 Units) #* Slug: 2mm x 2mg #* ΔV 4000m/s - 200k/shot - 2% recoil: 4,000 Damage + 200/sec for 3 seconds ignoring armour #* Heat Sink: 4000k Cap, 62k/sec Cooling, 200k/sec Vent #* 1 Barrel Mod Slot # Matsuba - Technically a two handed submachine gun built for tight spaces #* Capacity: Medium Ammo Block (100 Units) #* Slug: 2mm x 2mg #* ΔV 4000m/s - 200k/shot - 2% recoil: 4,000 Damage + 200/sec #* Fire Rate of 6 rounds / sec #* Heat Sink: 4000k Cap, 62k/sec Cooling, 200k/sec Vent #* 1 Barrel Mod Slot Serin Serin weapons tend to be more ornate and decorated than their ConFed & Torlan counterparts. they are often plated in reflective red, black, and gold, even having dangling prayer beads and coins meant for good luck and serenity. # Pitám - A Standard Issue Side Arm ubiquitous among civilian and military personnel #* Capacity: Small Ammo Block (100 Units) #* Slug: 1mm x 1mg #* ΔV 2000m/s -50k/shot - 4% recoil: 2000 Damage #* Heat Sink: 1000k Cap, 29k/sec Cooling, 200k/sec Vent #* 1 Barrel Mod Slot # Roshám - A deadly high powered pistol carried by Marines and Officers #* Capacity: Small Ammo Block (25 Units) #* Slug: 3mm x 3mg #* ΔV 2000m/s - 200k/shot - 10% recoil: 6,000 Damage #* Heat Sink: 1000k Cap, 29k/sec Cooling, 200k/sec Vent #* 2 Barrel Mod Slots # Alekám- A modular medium pistol often carried by Serin Marines #* Capacity: Medium Ammo Block (100 Units) #* Slug: 8mm x 8mg #* ΔV 2000m/s - 800k/shot - 16% recoil: 16,000 Damage #* Heat Sink: 4000k Cap, 62k/sec Cooling, 200k/sec Vent #* 2 Barrel Mod Slots # Siktaiám- Intended to bypass Kinetic armour and deliver a heavy dose of thermal and electrical damage #* Capacity: Medium Ammo Block (100 Units) #* Slug: 2mm x 2mg #* ΔV 4000m/s - 200k/shot - 2% recoil: 4,000 Damage + 200/sec for 3 seconds ignoring armour #* Heat Sink: 4000k Cap, 62k/sec Cooling, 200k/sec Vent #* 1 Barrel Mod Slot Lantus Lantus arms tend to be grown out of the Fabricator vats rather than built, and made of the same fast acting ceramic ossification as their starship hulls. Only the manufactured parts are nanolathed, the rest of the chassis is an organic substance that takes to heat and shock far better than their counterparts, but require more time to "heal" after being overheated. # Jotun - A Standard Issue Side Arm ubiquitous among civilian and military personnel #* Capacity: Small Ammo Block (100 Units) #* Slug: 1mm x 1mg #* ΔV 2000m/s - 1000k/shot - 2% recoil: 2000 Damage #* Heat Sink: 1600k Cap, 32k/sec Cooling, 100k/sec Vent #* 1 Barrel Mod Slot # Ligatyr- A heavier version of the Jotun #* Capacity: Small Ammo Block (25 Units) #* Slug: 2mm x 2mg #* ΔV 3000m/s - 400k/shot - 8% recoil: 6000 Damage #* Heat Sink: 2200k Cap, 62k/sec Cooling, 100k/sec Vent #* 2 Barrel Mod Slots # Korviskjlan - A particularly punishing medium pistol often carried by Lantus Marines #* Capacity: Medium Ammo Block (100 Units) #* Slug: 8mm x 8mg #* ΔV 2000m/s - 800k/shot - 16% recoil: 16,000 Damage #* Heat Sink: 6000k Cap, 112k/sec Cooling, 200k/sec Vent #* 2 Barrel Mod Slots # Rylikin - A powerfully hot electrical weapon designed to incapacitate a body and armour #* Capacity: Medium Ammo Block (100 Units) #* Slug: 2mm x 2mg #* ΔV 4000m/s - 200k/shot - 2% recoil: 4,000 Damage + 200/sec for 3 seconds ignoring armour #* Heat Sink: 4000k Cap, 62k/sec Cooling, 200k/sec Vent #* 1 Barrel Mod Slot